


We belong together

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Good Malfoy Family, Happy Ending, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Male pregnancy(mentioned), Manipulative Dumbledore, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, Protective Tom, Sad Harry, Tom loves Harry, Torture, Wealsey bashing, ish, loving Tom riddle, protective death eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: "W-who are you?" He croaks out.He notices the crestfallen look on them."Harrykins, we are Fred and George weasley."Weasley.Burrow.Family.Ronald Weasley.Hermoine Granger.Best mate.No.Traitors.





	1. Chapter 1

 It was black and smelled foul. He was on the ground gasping for breath thrashing around a cold laugh outside the cell which if it had been warmer it would be familiar to the suffering man.  
  
"You deserve this, my boy." Comes another familiar voice.  
  
Who was it? What was going on? He stresses himself. His body arches in pain when he feels his insides churning again. What was that? No one was touching him but why did he feel that?  
  
Magic?  
  
Magic is real?  
  
A soothing feeling rushes through his veins, healing him from the pain.  
  
What was it?  
  
Your magic, Harry.  
  
Harry? Who is Harry? Is it me?  
  
_'The youngest Gryffindor seeker, HARRY POTTER!!!'_  
  
He gasps and chokes out a sob, he was Harry. His name is Harry and he is a wizard. Yes! Yes, but why did he loose his memory? Who were the people hurting him?  
  
He forces his eyes to open, but he couldn't, he feels warm liquid seeping in between his clutches  hands.  
  
I am bleeding. He realizes.  
  
Where was he? What was going on? Why didn't he remember anything?  
  
Another rush of pain, he screams, his own voice felt foreign for him. A cruel laugh and giggles fills his ears.  
  
Why are you doing this? He wanted to ask them but he couldn't in midst of his screams.  
  
The pain stops and he hears a series of footsteps walking away. He rolls around a little and opens his eyes, it hurt so much, the light around him wasn't so bright but it felt like he was opening his eyes after a decade. He looks down to see he was naked, marks and marks of whips and some of fire.  
  
He blinks heavily, head still throbbing with pain, he lets his eyes finally adjusts to the scenario and he realizes he is in a room. A  dark room not a cellar as he had assumed. Why a room? He had to run, his legs hurt and he looks down to see they were chained his hands however were free.  
  
What was going on? Wasn't be being tortured? Where his enemies so confident that he won't run away?  
  
He takes deep calming breath to recollect everything that has happened to him.  
  
His name was Harry Potter.  
  
It didn't sound right. Why didn't it sound right? His eyebrows furrows when he hears a small wisp of voice, trying to concentrate he breaths in softly.  
  
' _Hadrian_.'  
  
Hadrian? Hadrian. His name was Hadrian James Potter. He feels light, despite his condition he grins because it was small victories that counted.  
  
He takes a shuddering breath.  
  
He was a wizard. A powerful wizard. He corrects himself when a pump of magic heals his wounds in a flash.  
Why was he stuck? Who captured him? Why didn't he have his wand?  
  
Wand.  
  
_'You have your mother's eyes, young Hadrian.'_  
  
He nearly screams. It was an old man, Olivander he recalls, he gave Harry his wand. A phoenix cored wand that was very special for him. Where was it?  
  
He looks around to see the room was empty aside from few chairs. He felt sick did those people look at him while being tortured?  
  
  
Who was the torturer?  
  
He closes his eyes. Think Hadrian.  
  
The boy who lived.  
  
The boy who will vanquish the dark lord.  
  
The boy who just doesn't die.  
  
The boy who betrayed.  
  
Who did he betray?  
  
Dumbledore. Dumbledore was his magical guardian. He was the man who said he deserved it. Dumbledore was dead. Why?  
  
And then all of the sudden the door in front of him opens, two men, identical, came in. Harry's head was spinning he squints his hollow eyes at them.  
  
"Oh, Harrykins." One of them says sadly.  
  
Harry fumbles in his chain, scared of being tortured again, he makes himself as small as possible. Why did torture sound so familiar? Abusive. Abusive family.  
  
The Dursleys.  
  
A band of memory comes rushing in, hiding in a cupboard, dark and dusty. Welts of belts all over his back, his face with hand prints, starvation, chores everyday, he was their slave, not a nephew. A woman named Petunia, a man named Vernon and a child named Dudley.

They will pay. He thinks venomously.  
  
He feels a glass of something being pressed on his lips, he thrashes, poison, it must be poison.  
  
"Harrykins, it is water. Please. We are here to help you."  
  
Harry gasps, his eyes flickering through both of the identical men, distrustful glances but he tips his head and sighs in relief when wetness falls on his lips, it tasted like heaven, he drinks it greedily, his hoarse throat finally felt soothed.  
  
After finishing water he looks at the twins and smiles gratefully.  
  
"W-who are you?" He croaks out.  
  
He notices the crestfallen look on them.  
  
"Harrykins, we are Fred and George weasley."  
  
Weasley.  
  
Burrow.  
  
Family.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermoine Granger.  
  
Best mate.  
  
No.  
  
Traitors.  
  
He looks at them with wide eyes. "Ron and mione." He whispers.  
  
Fred sighs sadly. "Our little brother and his girlfriend are blinded by Dumbledore. You don't seem to have memory of how you got here. Do you remember the dark lord? Your Tom?"  
  
Tom.  
  
Who was he? Why was he mine?  
  
_Tom. Tom. Tom._ He keeps repeating the name in his mind but to no avail he remembers him. It felt sad for some reason. He wanted to remember the man, more than anything. Why?  
  
Why?  
  
_Because you make me happy, tom._

  
He does?  
  
"Harry, listen to us." George says, patting his cheeks softly to get him out of his trance. "We are here to save you, but we don't have time. You were unconscious for days so we couldn't risk it. This is memory potion Severus brewed it for us."  
  
"It will bring your memory back, along with your control."  
  
Harry looks at the red potion. He needed his memory. He needed his magic. He needed...Tom. He gulps the disgusting potion in one go and he feels his mind jumbling.

He feels all his memories coming back. He was a Hogwarts student, a golden boy who was supposed to vanquish an dark lord, how he met the dark lord, how he fell in love with him on his 2nd year, how they met through a diary. Secret meetings and ditching the Dursley's during holiday's to be with him, finding and securing hocruxes for Tom. His Tom. His lover. His everything.  
  
Tom came back to his original form and rised to power slowly, with Harry guidance and Tom's power. He was liked and loved by every death eater, they were his family, even with Severus Snape it all had been a misunderstanding created by Dumbledore. Harry found out about the traitors in his life, a filthy mudblood Hermione Granger, a blood traitor family Weasley aside from two faithful ones and the so called savior, Albus Dumbledore. They were all cheating and manipulating him since the day he stepped foot on king cross. Taking his money, shoving him into a abusive household, all the dangers he was put into, every single thing was their fault.  
  
It was his last year in Hogwarts and Tom had already taken over ministry and it was all over for the order. After all those years of secrecy there was a public announcement of their engagement of Harry being the dark ruler as well, confusion, a huge fire, separation and confundus charm. He was dragged into grimmauld place, away from his lover and his real family by those treacherous people. He remembers Ronald calling him a whore and some other members searching for compulsion spells on him. Dumbledore had beat him, tortured him, thrown spells upon spells along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
They will all pay.  
  
He feels his magic on every single cell of his body, finally gaining his control, he didn't need his wand for escaping, those foolish goons thought of binding him in his own property.  
  
He looks at two of the faithful ones.  
  
"Thank you." He whispers.  
  
Fred and George shake their head.  
  
"Its alright Harrykins. They don't suspect a thing, but they might after you leave."  
  
"But it is fine because we are ready to die for you. Run away Harry. The dark lord is near to tearing apart your mansion."  
  
Harry smiles softly. "I will come save you." He says.  
  
"Kreacher." He calls his elf.  
  
And the elf pops in instance.  
  
"Master. Forgive Kreacher for letting them stay here. Those horrible people tried to kill me master." He cries out.  
  
"It's ok, Kreacher, you did good. Find me my robes and a pain relieving potion." He says softly.  
  
Two boys look anywhere but Harry giving him his little of privacy. It was disheartening to see Harry like that, he was tricked and kidnapped, tortured so much that he had near to forgotten his memory.  
  
Harry lifts his dead hands and gently caresses the binds on his legs and breaks it open. Kreacher comes back and gives Harry his robes and a potion.  
  
"Take good care of my manor, Kreacher, tell Walburga i said sorry for leaving her with those filthy people."  
  
Krecher nods dutifully.  
  
"Protect them." He says, gesturing to the twins.  
  
He rummages through the robes, hoping to every heaven that those dumb wizards weren't able to get past his wards and sighs in relief when he finds the port key to their manor. His and Tom's.  
  
His body was still shaking due to pain although he couldn't feel it. There were tons of Dark curses used on him, some were healed by his own magic while some fucked his body up, he couldn’t wait to meet his love.  
  
"Take care." He says to his two friends, who nod gently.  
  
And after that he activates the Portkey and gets sucks into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read this before i could edit it sorry!! I wasn't going to post this story this soon but idk how it got posted when i kept it in the drafts. 
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note to the addition of tags!!

Opening his eyes he notices familiar bed, familiar wallpapers and a familiar smell. The smell of home.  
  
"Tom?" He calls out, voice still a bit hoarse and he didn't have much power.  
  
He flexes his hand but realizes his magic was busy healing him.  
  
"Mipsy." He calls the elf bound to the manor.  
  
She pops in front of him in and instance and gasps at the sight of her other master in such state.  
  
"Call your master, Mipsy. He will likely be in foul mood so make sure you mention me so that you won't get hurt."  
  
Mipsy nods hurriedly and pops away.  
  
Harry lays down on the carpet, his breath was beated and scarce. His mind supplies countless thoughts, what would have happened if he had died there? A death with no memory of his beloved, Tom. Just the though that he had forgotten all their beautiful memory makes him sick. And thinking of being sick, his stomach churns irritatingly and he hurls on the carpet. The stench makes his body curl up. He was captured and the traitors berated him for his love. For loving Tom, a man who cared for him more than they ever will, he wonders what Sirius would react like if they saw him that day.  
  
In the dark lord's arm, in front of the throne while the announcement and punishment were dictated, some agreed while some broke down because their final hope had fallen and some rebelled, Hermione screaming at him in front of everyone for being a traitor and him screaming back at how distrustful and disgusting woman she was because she agreed in the manipulation Dumbledore had done, made him go to abusive household. This had made many people around  the arena gasp, Harry had proceeded to expose every foul thing the order and Dumbledore had done to him which made many people hate the old man.  
  
Everything else happened fast the explosion made Tom distracted and just when Harry was fending off himself, some one had thrown a confundus charm and apparated away from the arena to throw him in the cold room of, Sirius's now his house, Regulus Black's room, they wasted no time on attacking him and stripping him and binding him, taking his belongings away. Ronald had hissed over how nice the robe was and how he didn't deserve it. _**Jealous Git.**_

He had been there for more than he could count or maybe less but with no ray of light passing into the room he had no idea, due to blood loss and starvation and numerous painful curse he had lost control of everything. His sanity had slipped a little, he was thankful of the twins, Dumbledore was probably alerted about his escape, maybe Kreacher would be killed too.  
  
Just then the door opens and Tom walks in, huffing and puffing, looking so lovely so beautiful. Harry smiles at his lover gently, it was blurry but he knew the sight all too well.  
  
Tom lets his tears fall freely at the sight of his lover in the tattered form. The criminals will pay and it was final. The old man had lived far too much. He rushes to Harry's side and takes him in his arms gently.  
  
Harry gasps at the warmth a soothing sensation filling his whole body and he suddenly breaks.  
  
_**Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom. His Tom.** _  
  
"Right here, darling. Calm down. Everything is over now."  
  
Harry nods against Tom's chest and chokes out sobs after sob.  
  
He pulls back and looks deep into those beautiful red eyes and sharp jaw and slightly aged face which had dark circles and looked a bit shrunken too. He kisses Tom all over his face, gently grasping his face in between his hands tasting salt and that is when he finally realizes Tom was also crying.  
  
"Missed you so much." Tom whispers.  
  
Harry nods and rests his forehead on top of Tom's, "Me too. I had lost my memory. Memory of you, memory of my magic and everything else i hold dear to. I was so scared Tom. So scared of dying. Dying with no memory of you." He says softly.  
  
Tom shuddered at that, it felt cold and distant, the thought of Harry not knowing him. "What did they do?"  
  
Harry runs it by Tom, explaining how the twins were there for him.  
  
"They tortured you for more than a week." He whispers.  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows. A week. He had been gone for a week. His hand gently wraps around his abdomen and he feels tears bursting from his eyes again.  
  
"Tom...." he whispers, he takes Tom's hand and grasps it tightly. "Tom i am sorry i never told you this. I really am."

Tom looked frantic, he was looking at Harry with wide questioning eyes. "What is it, love? I won't be mad."  
  
Harry keeps on sobbing he couldn't utter a word. In the midst of running away and his own mind in jumbled state he had completely forgotten about the little life inside him, those filthy traitors had killed it and he will pay that back by killing the whole clan. He remembers very vaguely, Molly Weasley was an excellent healer, she had felt another presence very fast and had screeched about how unholy and how disgusting his child was. He squeezes his now empty abdomen, he hadn't mentioned it to Tom, waiting for a perfect moment because he himself had known about it on the morning before raid in ministry. Not being able to contain his happiness, the one person he had talked about it was Bellatrix who had hugged him and twirled him around, congratulating him about the heir.  
  
He feels Tom's warmth surrounding him, yet again his lithe body was on his lover's lap, who was rocking gently trying to calm him.  
  
Harry was still sobbing, the loss of his child, their child. Harry's dull green eyes falls on Tom's eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry, my love. I never got to tell you." He whispers sadly. "You deserve to know."  
  
Tom was almost scared. "What is it? Please, tell me Hadrian."  
  
Harry takes few shuddering breath, he should calm himself down he clutches Tom's hand.  
  
"I was pregnant." He whispers, the fact that he had to break the news to Tom in 'was', broke his heart. He guides Tom's hand on his abdomen. "It was our baby. They...they killed it. They killed our child Tom."  
  
Tom was frozen on his spot, his eyes were flickering dangerously making the red look slightly black, the tendrils of his magic which was normally seductive was suffocating. The windows were rattling and Tom, he was shaking with rage.  
  
They dared to hurt his precious and his child too.  
  
"Tom. Darling, please." Harry whispers, his hands grasping Tom's cold ones. "I need you right now."  
  
It jolts Tom out of his thoughts, he takes Harry in his arms without words and stands up, walking to the bathroom, he wordlessly lets the tub fill with warm water and sets Harry on top of the gold vanity, he takes a closer look at his lover who was refusing to meet his eye. He gently takes Harry's chin and lifts it up.  
  
His eyes were red from crying and the green orbs that always glittered was hollow and dull.  
"I am not mad at you, Hadrian you know that right?"  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"I-i was waiting for the right time to tell but i fo-found out the day we went on the raid."  
  
"One the same-" his throat tightens. He knew his pain was far more than Harry's, he didn't know what it was like to have a life inside him. "Who was it?"  
  
Harry's eyes hardens. "The Weasley's mother, how could a mother of seven children do something as horrible as that Tom?" He asks, his hand on his abdomen again. "They pulled me away from his presence in a split second, I bled and bled and all that bitch did was watch. Berated me for having your baby, i didn't...i didn't even know it's gender!" He cries.  
  
Tom will slaughter the weasley clan right in front of their mother, to let her know the pain of loosing a child.  
  
"I will kill them, Tom. I will. That is my promise. I lost my memory and the amount of thing they made me do. Stripped me naked and, and threw curses after curses on me and my baby before they killed it. Even Moo-Lupin stood there with cold distant eyes. I don't think Molly let anyone know about our baby, no one else insulted me for it." Harry mutters, his voice was distant, he had never expected Remus to betray him as well.

The physical pain of being separated from his child was less than the emotional pain. It had been worse when the small presence around his core had dimmed slowly.  
  
"Yes, my love. You will. You know where they are. Call the elf and let him do the work of capturing them all."  
  
Harry nods, Tom was right, they were weak and stupid to think they could hide in his own property. "Kreacher."  
  
Kreacher pops in front of them instantly, the sight of the dark lord making him fall on his knees and grovel for forgiveness.  
  
"Get up, Elf." Tom orders, coldly. "You failed in saving your master!" He growls.  
  
Harry takes Tom's arms before he could crucio Kreacher. "He didn’t Tom. He did good by staying on their good graces."  
  
Kreacher was still shaking with fear but his master's words bring slight hope in him.  
  
Tom sneers at the elf but doesn't do anything. "You will pay for your sins by helping your masters, Kreacher."  
  
Kreacher nods hurriedly. "Yes, anything, masters."  
  
"Tell us do they know Hadrian has left?"  
  
Kreacher shakes his head. "No, master V-v-voldemort, they are busy with plotting rebellion against you and the faithful ones are distracting them."  
  
Tom nods. "Bring them all to the dungeons, elf, without being suspicious, make sure you let the twins know. And you succeed in your task or else.." He lets the threat hang. He thinks for a while and decides to call one of his elf too. "Mipsy."  
  
Mipsy pops in at once. "What can Mipsy do, my Lords?"  
  
"Go with Hadrian's elf and help him get the traitors here."  
  
"Ones who hurt master?" She asks, eyes gleaming with anger.  
  
Harry nods and Mipsy bows down. "We shall come back without failing, my Lords."  
  
They both pop back into the base where the orders were hidden- 12-Grimmauld place.  
  
Tom turns to Harry, "In the week you have been gone, every dark creatures and my death eaters had been searching for you. They were all worried, especially Severus and Sanguine."  
  
Harry nearly cries again because he was good friends with everyone on their side, especially with the potion master and the head of Vampire coven, Sanguine and even his rival Draco. Draco probably didn't show his worries in front of his lord because he was too proud for that.  
  
Tom sighs and kisses Harry gently, reassuring him that he will meet them all. He takes Harry's loosely fit robes and pulls on the fabric that tied it together.  
  
Harry is suddenly aware of his scars and recoils back.  
  
Tom shakes his head and keeps Harry in place. "No. Hadrain." He whispers softly. "I have seen your body before haven't I? When i saved you from that filthy muggle relative of yours. Did i ever feel disgusted?"  
  
Harry shakes his head.  
  
"Do you remember what i said?"  
  
Harry nods, reluctantly.  
  
"What did i say, baby?"  
  
Harry feels tears rolling down his cheeks again. "That i will always be beautiful for you." He mumbles, nearly inaudible.  
  
"Louder, Hadrian." Tom says gently.  
  
"That...that i will always be beautiful for you." He says, louder and clearer than before. The soft spoken promise of the past, flashing through his head which makes him lighter and happier.  
  
"That's right, darling." Tom says proudly and gently disrobes Harry. His eyes hardens at the sight of cuts and whip marks which were no doubt infected. There were blue bruises around ribs and abdomen, showing signs of internal bleeding. Half of it was healed already by Harry's magic but there must be few broken bones and the infection must be treated as well. "Let's get you in the water."  
  
Harry nods and clings on Tom's shoulder like a cat. He feels warm water on his cold body and shudders in pleasure. Relaxing into the water he kisses Tom's cheeks thanking him silently. Gently, he rests his body on the edge of the huge tub so that he can be close to Tom who was taking shower nozel out of it's hold.  
  
"Let me wash your hair." He says softly and takes the nozzle and gently wets Harry's head, the water falling down his body and onto the tub.  
  
Harry looks down at the water in tub which was red from his blood, they banged his head two or three times, there must have been blood clots on his scalp. He feels Tom's gentle fingers caressing his scalp and untangling his long hair.  
  
"They snipped my hair off." He whispers. "Ginny was raging about how I betrayed her by going to you and that i was supposed to marry her and i spat on her face after she said something about you. In anger she snipped my hair sneering about how i looked like a girl and how you won't love me anymore if i looked ugly..." he says, his hands gently tracing his split lips and slightly swollen cheeks. "But you know how my hair is." He says softly, laughing. "It grew right up after few minutes."  
  
But Tom wasn't laughing, he knew how the muggles used to shave Harry's head completely and he had a bit of a trauma if sorts over someone touching it.

"Stop talking about it Hadrian." Tom says softly. "It will only bring you pain. Tomorrow there will be a banquet on your return and their execution." Tom says, voice dripping with anger and pride.  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"Let me kill them, Tom. The twins will be spared but other Weasley's, Hermione and Mo-Lupin will face their punishment from my hands. There were others too, Mad eye moody kept on casting legilimens to know our location and was yelling about how i was under imperious curse and you were just using me. Nymphadora Tonks was with Molly when she killed our...our child. So they are mine to kill. You get Dumbledore, and others."  
  
Tom nods. How could they even think that he would do something to his Hadrian? His love for Harry was true and passionate. Before he was insane he had no recollection of Harry, just that he hated the child, but Harry had bonded with his younger self in the diary and had helped him return to a normal sane person. At first they had decided to be just friends because after all the new Tom wasn't the Tom Harry had fallen in love with but shortly it all went back to it's places and Harry had confessed, along with himself.  
  
"You love me right, Tom? Even though i let our child get killed?"  
  
Tom growls at the outrageous question. "Don't question my love for you, Hadrian. You know i do! It wasn't your fault, you didn't _let_ him get killed those filths were the one who snatched it away from us and they will be the ones who will pay."  
  
Harry nods, shutting his eyes when shampoo studs falls down his hair with water. After short while Tom cleans him up and bundles him in robes and takes him back to his bed.  
  
"I will call Narcissa and Severus, is that alright for you?"  
  
Harry nods. "Could...could you call Draco too?"  
  
Tom smiles and nods. "Devon." He calls another house elf, who pops in within a second and bows down.  
  
"Devon, call Narcissa Malfroy and her heir along with Severus."  
  
Devon nods and pops away.  
  
The said people apparate in front of their lord and fall on their knees at once.  
  
"Rise." Tom orders.  
  
Severus's eyes falls on the lithe body on the bed and his eyes widens.  
  
"Hadrian!" He near to yells in astonishment his cold mask falling.  
  
Harry smiles softly at Severus and then at Draco who looked like he was close to crying or jumping on him to hug him.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy." He says softly, raising his arms. He missed his friend.  
  
Draco looks at his Lord eyes begging for permission and instantly reaches his friend's side when he nods.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" He cries. Gently taking Harry in his arms and hugging him softly.  
  
Harry pats Draco's back softly. "I will be fine, you git. You look like you haven't slept for days."  
  
Draco sniffles, holding his tears. "No one has slept since you left, Harry. What...what happened?"  
  
Harry not having strength to say everything again he gestures to Tom.  
  
Tom tells them about everything aside from their lost child and orders Narcissa to start with the healing process.  
  
Narcissa takes her role as healer and starts moving hurriedly, casting diagnostic charm. Her eyes widens when she sees 'Miscarriage' written.  
  
"M-my Lord." She whispers, horrified.   
  
Harry realizes why Narcissa looked terrified and closed his eyes, he didn't want to actually hear it, he knew it but he didn't want to hear it.  
  
"It...it says.. _miscarriage_."  
  
Severus gasps horrified and then growls. Draco takes Harry's hand and gently rubs it while Harry curls up and starts breaking down again. Tom switches position with Draco who had left the room looking stricken.  
  
The room was sickeningly silent and Harry finally gains his confidence back, with his head on his lover's lap he sighs against Tom's stomach.  
  
"Check it...check whether...whether i can carry another child or not." He says softly. He knew he couldn't, he knew but he had to hear it, he had to for his own sanity because a nonexistent  small hope would kill him and Tom.  
  
"Hadrian, you don't ha-"  
  
"No, Tom. I do." He whispers softly, taking Tom's hand.  
  
Narcissa nods and starts chanting spells after spells to heal everything, broken bones, infected wounds, internal bleeding. And Severus helped by providing potions aAnd salves. At last Narcissa had healed everything with just the scars left, which would go away easily.  
  
She takes a deep breath and gently rests her wand on top of Harry’s abdomen, a warm blue light envelopes the spot and then it turns black. Taking her wand back, Narcissa takes a shuddering breath, eyes teary, she takes Harry's frozen hand  and holds it tightly.  
  
"I...i am so sorry, Harry." She whispers.  
  
Harry chokes on his sob, he clutches Narcissa's hand tightly and lets his tears fall.  
  
Tom growls, that couldn't be it, his Hadrian deserved a child, he deserved to be a mother, no one would snatch it away from him. "No! Heal him! You can heal him. Hadrian I will find the best healer and ta-"  
  
"My lord, the black light means damage was too much, i am sorry my lord."  
  
"No. No." Tom whispers, he wanted to kill, he needed to kill. They would all pay for hurting his Hadrian.  
  
"It is ok, Tom. I am sorry I couldn't provide us an heir." Harry whispers sadly.  
  
Tom near to cries. "It isn't about having an heir, Hadrian. This is about you and our baby, your dream of...of caring and loving them together, a _family_ we were going to build!" He shouts.  
  
Harry shakes his head, he sits up, he turns to two of their guests. "Thank you. You may go. There will be a meeting tomorrow, be ready."  
  
They both nod and apparate away.  
  
After that Harry turns to his angry lover and takes his face in between his small hands again.  
  
"I know my dream, Tom. I do and i will miss it. We will never have a child of our own.." he whispers softly, he takes Tom's hand and puts it on his abdomen. "This will never swell with the proof of our love but we will always be together, Tom. We have won the war, we have majority of the people on our side. And that is enough for me." He says softly. He leans up and kisses the furrowed eyebrows. " _You_ are enough for me."  
  
Tom hugs Harry and lets his tears fall against his neck without a sound. He would never be able to fulfill Harry's wishes.  
  
Harry gently pats Tom's hair, letting himself slug over Tom's hold. After that, Tom holds him closer and lays him on the bed.  
  
"Rest, Hadrian. Tomorrow is a big day." He says, eyes rimmed red.  
  
Harry nods and pulls Tom down besides him. "Don't leave me, please. Just until i wake up."  
  
Tom shakes his head. "I won't leave your side, Hadrian." He whispers, he kisses the bed of wet hair, pulls Harry  closer and pulls the cover up.  
  
Harry is slowly lulled to sleep due to exhaustion and Tom's smell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. It is a bit too sad but it will get better.
> 
> Next chapter will undoubtedly have violence and i will make it as graphic as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up groggy and his body was aching, he looks down and Severus’s potion had worked greatly and almost every wound were closed and healed, slight tremor in his hand due to excessive Crucio however hadn’t ended. He shifts lightly and with blurry eyes he sees Tom’s cute bed hair and a serene sleeping face and smiles softly. As promised Tom hadn’t left his side, he was there when he had woken up after a nightmare; he was there now sleeping with him and had obviously ignored many appointments. Gently running his fingers through Tom’s soft hair, he smiles again. Oh how much he loved Tom, few flashes of memory runs through him again, he remembers how Ginny and Hermione had called Tom a monster when the man was anything but that.

When he was suffering Tom was the one who helped him, where were his so called friends?

When he had nearly been raped Tom had been the one to save him and take care of him when he had nightmares, where were Remus and Dumbledore when that happened?

They were all busy in their own delusional world, not thinking of anyone but themselves, waiting for a 11 year old boy to come in their life and save them. They were the monsters in his life, not the Slytherins, not Severus Snape, not Tom, them. By no means did he think tom was a good man, because he wasn’t, Harry has seen the man murder innocent men numerous times but when it came to him, Tom always made him feel safe. Tom was his haven, his first love, the first person who looked right through him and his sadness. The thought of loosing him, forgetting him, made him want to cry again.

“Hadrian.” Tom whispers softly, wiping the tears that slipped past Harry’s cheek.

Harry looks startled when Tom speaks but then nuzzles his face on the warm hand softly. “I love you, Tom.”

Tom smiles softly and shifts a bit to press a soft kiss on top of Harry’s lips. Harry clings onto tom’s warmth desperately, as if scared that he was going to disappear.

“Tom. Tom. Tom. I love you.” He whispers frantically. He needed Tom with him, wanted him and loved him. The loss of his child again left him with no one else but Tom and if Tom also left he would die for sure.

Tom almost got scared that Harry might be loosing his sanity after what happened to their child but then he realizes Harry was having a panic attack. He gently takes Harry’s face in between his palm.

“Hadrian. Darling, listen to me. Hadrian, you are turning blue, come on. Eyes up, look at me, love.”

Harry’s green eyes darts to Tom’s red ones and he breaths deeply, he needed to breath, tom was saying something. Was he trying to tell him to breathe too? Finally calm and breathing properly once again, his palm instantly falls on his abdomen because panic attacks and anxiety affected fetuses, then he realizes, his baby wasn’t there, it was dead. He will never carry the evidence of their love, because of those filthy demons.

“Its not there, Tom.” Harry whispers brokenly, taking tom’s hand and pressing it on his abdomen.

Tom chokes on the air, how he wished he could turn time back. He gently rubs Harry’s abdomen.

“I won’t lie to you and say you will be pregnant again.” He say, “I would never lie to you, but I promise you darling, I will find the best healer and you might be, there has been such cases plenty times. You realize that don’t you love? Let us hope for the best.”

Harry shakes his head, “No, tom. I cannot…cannot hope, or give you any hope. Because if that hope is crushed then I…I don’t know what I would do.” Harry pauses and his thoughts run wild. He won’t be able to give Tom his heir, a successor for Riddle and Potter family, surely Tom would want one. What if…what if Tom decides to marry someone else for that? What if he isn’t loved by tom anymore? He should find a solution to that. Ah. Yes. If he offers someone he knows surely Tom wouldn’t bring other woman or man, he would just have sex for an heir. His heart pierced a bit at the thought of Tom sleeping with anyone else. It was better than being replaced.

Sitting up he takes Tom’s hands and kisses them. “Tom…tom I understand if you would…would still like an heir. I know you want it, so you can, I cannot provide you an heir but there are people who…who will be willing to and I won’t mind.”

Tom’s eyes widens at the preposterous thing Harry was suggesting him.

“Just…just don’t replace me. I don’t know what I wou-“ his speech is stopped by a Tom’s hand. Tom was looking at him with wide eyes, shock clearly visible in his eyes.

“Hadrian are you listening to what you are saying?” Tom asks firmly, voice hard. “I love you, Hadrian! Since the say I saw you in the chamber and you love me too. I didn’t decide to be with you, love you or get married with you because I want an heir!” He says, voice dripping with incredulous tone. “I would love to have a child, the proof of our love, nurture him or her, sure. But I don’t mind not having one at all. All I want is to stay and be with you for the rest of our life. You aren’t an object to be replaced, Hadrian.” He says, his hands squeezing Harry’s. “So don’t you dare suggest such atrocious thing ever again, how could you even think I could be with anyone else but you, my love?”

Harry looks down ashamed a little and slumps down. “Kiss me.” He orders softly.

Tom leans down and presses his lips on top of Harry’s gently, they both move softly, feeling the moment and the love shared in between them.

“I am sorry.” Harry whisper against Tom’s spit slicked lips, panting a bit from loss of oxygen.

“No need, love. You are a bit shaken, you were kidnapped for almost a week and tortured.” He growls, eyes hardening.

“They will pay.” Harry says firmly.

“They will. First them and then the filthy muggles you stayed with.”

Harry nods and kisses tom’s nose. “You don’t have any work?”

“I do. But I want to stay here with you.” Tom whispers softly tracing Harry’s jaw.

Harry shakes his head. “I am fine, Tom. My body hurts a bit but other than that I am fine. Come back soon but go for now. I will call Draco to give me company.”

“Bu-“

“Go.” Harry orders, “They should all know I am back and that the situation is already taken cared of.”

Tom sighs and kisses Harry again. “Just make Mipsy call me if something happens, she must be back already.”

Harry nods and nuzzles into the soft covers.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 Harry’s return is shortly spread upon every death eaters and other officials searching for him, Lord Voldemort calls a meeting among his followers and lets them know it was Dumbledore and his spineless cowards. Enraged they all decide to kill them on spot but Voldemort’s cold smile and a chilling voice whispering them to wait and see made them all shiver in excitement. The banquet for the return of their second lord was going to be held in the Malfoy manor after 7pm and they were all very excited to see him.

Bellatrix Lestrange just as the rumors claim, she was crazy, the Black blood running in her veins being one of many reason and imprisonment in Azkaban for many years didn’t help either. However she and some of her closest friends and family know the real reason why she is a little unhinged. Miscarriage after miscarriage along with death of the only child she had made her distant from the world. Her meeting with Harry Potter or as her Lord likes to call Hadrian Potter, first thing she realized was he had the eyes of his filthy mudblood mother and her dead child’s. But as he was supposed enemy she had repressed the bile on her mouth and attacked him only to be stopped by her lord to her great relief and happiness Hadrian Potter was her lord’s consort and an equal, her other Lord or little lord, a term Hadrian despised. Hadrian wasn’t some weak child who depended solely on others, he was a fighter who had won every fight and she loved to serve under him. Harry also greatly loved her lord and she was happy to see him happy after a long time. So when Harry had pulled her to the side and whispered excitedly that he was pregnant she was ecstatic, so much that she had twirled her little lord.

She was ready to slaughter anyone that had hurt Harry and when she saw that her lord had a plan she was relieved. After the meeting she waits for everyone to leave and walks to the dark lord’s throne. Bowing down deeply she looks at her lord with troubled eyes.

“My Lord is Ha-“

Voldemort knew Hadrian and Bella were close, he half felt Bella thinks of him as her own child. He also knew his little lover would be happy to meet her.

“Go check on him, Bella. Keep him company until I return.”

Bellatrix looked relieved at the comment and bows hurriedly before heading out of the room and to Harry’s room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry was resting on his bed he had freshened up talked with Draco and calmed him down, had his potions and was now bored. Just then the door opens and Bellatrix walks in, smiling warmly at her he leans up to hug her lithe frame.

“Little lord.” Bellatrix sighs deeply, her heart was finally calm because she had seen Harry.

“How many since I left?” Harry asks softly, he knew how Bella is; she was surprisingly familiar to Tom, always ready to massacre when mad.

Bellatrix looks down and sighs. “Five.”

Harry says nothing and leans back on the head board. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break it out to the woman.

“Bella.” He starts softly, he takes her hand and squeezes them softly, “Did he say anything in the meeting?”

“Yes!!” her voice was near to screams in anger, “Those filthy cowards will pay! Oh they will!” she shrills. Her eyes shifts to Harry’s abdomen and gently caresses him. The warmth of second developing core inside Harry’s stomach was gone. How weird. She must have been confused. She presses gently and gasps horrified. Shooting up, she clutches her hand as if burnt; she looks at Harry who was looking at her with sad eyes.

“No.” she whispers, horrified.

Harry shakes his head and winces when Bellatrix screams in anger. She stays on Harry’s side again and pulls him into a hug.

“I am so sorry.” She cries, sobs after sobs choking out. “Those vile monsters will pay, who was it?”

“Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks.” He says voice cold and emotionless. “You won’t touch them or the weasley kids Bella. They are mine to kill.”

Bellatrix nods, eyes were glassy from tears.

Harry explains her everything and Bellatrix was crying by the end of it. She didn’t want Harry to end up like her. She didn’t want Harry to suffer. Harry had assured her that Voldemort would never let him get out of control; if he felt such things then he would get a mind healer.

Tom comes in shortly and Bellatrix leaves them in the chamber alone.

* * *

 

"Bella didn't take it nicely..." Harry says softly. "She was the only person i told."  
  
Tom says nothing but presses a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better. My body aches but i am fine."  
  
Just when Harry was about to pull Tom into his embrace, Kreacher pops in looking happy, his old ears flapping.  
  
"Lords! Kreacher has brought those monsters. They are in the dungeon."  
  
Harry shudders but nods. "And the twins?"  
  
"They are in the cell."  
  
Harry smirks. "It will be fun to show them they were betrayed. Thank you for your help Kreacher."  
  
Kreacher nods happily and bows down before he pops out.  
  
"Tomorrow, make an announcement. Make sure everyone comes to the center or else they will be killed." Harry says, his voice emotionless.  
  
Tom nods and squeezes his hands softly.  
"We have a banquet this evening, lets announce then?"  
  
Harry nods. Banquet made his stomach churn he wasn't really in mood to eat, the elfs brought in a protein filled gruel as ordered by Severus but even that he couldn't eat.  
  
"Do you want to sleep for a while?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. "No. Sit with me. Let’s talk..."  
  
And talk was what they did, humoring themselves by bringing out past and laughing at fond memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it?  
> Comment ♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was in his finest robe, his hands around Tom’s arm, they were walking down the stairs the floo. Harry was slightly better now that he had rested the whole day in Tom’s arms, talking about nothing in particular. Tom was in his dark lord robes looking handsome as always before they floo away, Tom stops him.

“Ok?”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Perfect.” He says smiling.

Tom however was wearing a frown fretting over Harry’s condition. Harry shakes his head and leans up to press a soft kiss in between Tom’s forehead. “I am fine, darling. I cannot wait to meet them all.”

Tom sighs and they both step into the floo.

“Malfoy manor!”

* * *

* * *

 The banquet was on the swing when they both reached the manor. Lucius takes it upon himself and silences the music when he sees their lords arrive through the floo.  
  
At the sight of the dark lord and his consort they all stand up from their seat and were about to kneel when the Dark Lord stops them.  
  
"Sit down, my friends. This is a celebration! To the return of my beloved and my reign on the magical Britain!"  
  
There were several hoots and loud clapping. After both of them sit down the party is on full swing again. Harry leans a bit closer to Tom and sighs softly as he picks on his food.  
  
"Don't feel like eating? I have a potion..." Comes Draco's voice.  
  
Harry sits straight and smiles at his best friend softly. "No. I am fine, Drac. Sit down."  
  
Draco nods and squeezes Harry's hand softly.  
  
The banquet went on like that, some daring enough to talk to Harry came up and asked him if he was ok, some caring friends gave him numerous potions and return home gifts. The end of the party was coming and Harry coughs loudly to get both Tom and his followers attention.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. As you all know why i am in this horrible state, i won't be explaining it. The criminals have been brought into the magic forbidding dungeons downstairs quite easily by my house elf Kreacher, because they thought it was a good idea to stay in my own manor."  
 This makes few people snort. Raising his glass at them he starts with a chilly voice, the temperature increases by the fierceness of his wild magic.  
  
"Tomorrow is the verdict. And by that i mean public execution. The last of the order of phoenix will be killed by me and Tom and anyone from the inner circle who are willing, to set up an example. Spread the word that every single person has to attend or else." He leaves the threat hanging.  
  
At the end only the inner circle and them were left. Nott and Greengrass both had some family urgency and had to leave which left Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Rodolphus, Greyback and Rabastan. They were all talking to Harry as if he was made of glass, afraid to anger and hurt him unintentionally. Annoyed and angry he nudges Tom gently and he takes it as the signal to leave. Harry quietly thanks them for being there for him and kisses Draco goodbye before flooing to their manor.  
  
Cuddling close to his fiance Harry sighs.  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
"Nothing. I just...your inner circle know about what happened. They and even you are treating me as if i am made up of glass. No snark, no silly jokes..nothing." he says quietly.  
  
Tom silently curses himself as he was the one who wanted them all to be a bit careful with Harry.  
  
"I am sorry. A week without you, without knowing where you were just...just hurt. And it had always brought you great joy to imagine us having a child, creating a family together because we never had one, after what happened, i didn't want you to feel bad and more vulnerable."  
  
Harry nods against Tom's chest. He hums when Tom gently runs his fingers through his lock.  
"Tomorrow, let me take the weasley clan and Nymphadora."  
  
"Of course my love. Dumbledore?"  
  
"You want the elderly wand right? Although it is rightfully mine and the old coot is using it,  you have to defeat him to be the owner of the wand."  
  
Tom nods and kisses Harry's forehead.  
  
Harry giggles cutely and then his eyes tears up again. "A..about Moo-Lupin...i don't...i still cannot believe he didn't  help me." He says, he thought of the older man as his own after Sirius's death.  
  
Tom's jaw tightens in anger and he pulls Harry closer. "It doesn't matter because he will die from my hands."  
  
Harry nods against Tom's chest. "It will be fun show off the twins."  
  
Tom chuckles softly. "It will be. For now, sleep. You will need rest for tomorrow."

* * *

 

The news of execution was spread throughout the magical Britain, everyone who decided to be in their side after the dark lord's speech in the Ministry's alter came, most were "dark" creatures, some of the banished creatures like fairies, pureblood family, some of the blood traitors and muggleborn, halfblood family. After hearing that the dark lord wasn't looking for a genocide but a way to restore magic the way it was before Dumbledore intervened they were all convinced and thought it was fair. Along with that with the boy who lived supporting the dark lord it made it easier for them to support the initially misjudged dark lord.  
  
The hustle bustle around the execution center and the thrones were large, the outer circle of the death were wearing their robes and surrounding the large area around the throne to protect their lords, while the inner circles were near the throne.  
  
Rita skeeter was ready to click pictures and write her article but the camera was snatched by Severus, who promised to get her an interview with the dark lord and the boy who lived. She was either way at the front of the crowd looking eager.  
  
After few hours from the designated time, the dark lord and Harry apparates at the alter, the immense magic suffocates everyone present forcing them to kneel in front of them both. Harry raises his hands making them all stand up as it was unnecessary. He was in his finest robes along with Tom, he wasn't the type to show his wealth but today was the day of his revenge, the day where he will finally rule over the magical Britain along side his lover.  
  
Voldemort takes Harry's hands and guides him to the throne. He pushes his wand to his throat once seated and casts a sonorus.  
  
"Today-" he starts voice chilly. "We are gathered here to finish the last of the Order Of Phoenix, the army of light, Dumbledore's army. This is to set an example over why rebellion and treacherous behavior is not tolerated. Those heinous bastards took my beloved from me! And they will face their punishment, which can only be death." He growls.  
  
Drath eaters hoots in encouragement however the audiences couldn't utter anything. A public execution hadn't been done since a very long time which was why it was shocking.  
  
"Kreacher." Harry signals his elf to bring them below their alter.  
  
Kreacher nods and pops out.  
  
There was a sickening silence only Harry's soft humming. Bellatrix shudders at the grin Harry was possessing, such sweet serene smile, she thinks cackling.  
  
Kreacher appears with two prisoners, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they were bound and were wearing a murderous glare. Slowly elf of Malfoy house and Slytherin house pop in and all of the prisoners were lined up in front of them. The Weasley's, Hermione, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fletcher, Lupin and finally, Albus Dumbledore, who looked regal and angry as opposed to his normal grandfatherly face. McGonagall had left the order as her belief had shifted to Tom, she was also at the front of the crowd,  looking disappointed.   
  
Harry's green eyes glows with the thirst of blood and anger.  
  
The order members were all glaring at Harry and Voldemort bound in their chains as they struggled.  
  
"Kneel." Harry orders, voice cold.  
  
"Who would kneel in front of you! You fucking traitor!!!" Ginerva Weasley growls.  
  
Harry stands up from his throne and with the flick of his hands the traitors feel such suffocation that they instantly kneel to the ground. He had left the twins but tortured everyone else.  
  
"See? Co-operating makes it all better!"  
  
A spit lands in front of the alter, Hermione had spit and she looked too proud for her own good. Bellatrix screeches in anger, "You dared to-"  
  
Voldemort puts his hand up, "Calm Bella." He orders, making her reel back to Rabastan's arms.  
  
Harry clicks his fingers and removes the twins shackles. George and Fred stand up and grin widely.  
  
Ron yells in smugness. "You are free!"  
  
"I knew your tricks might come handy one day!" Molly yells happily. "Now remove us too!!! These filths should be removed!!! These dark slimy death eaters!" She screams.  
  
Fred and George chuckle cruelly. "No can do-" "-we are with" "-our little lord!" They say gleefully.  
  
The order looks at them horrified as the twins walk to the alter and kneel in front of Harry and Voldemort. Harry smiles with his chin up when Fred and George kiss his and Tom's robes.  
  
"My lords!" They both say cheekily.  
  
"You may go, rest. You were in that prison for far too long, I thank you for helping my beloved. You shall be rewarded." Voldemort says pleased.  
  
They both bow down and apparate away not looking back at their so called family.  
  
Molly and Arthur were crying while Ronald and Ginerva looked sick. Harry tilts his head and grins cynically.  
  
He walks down the alter, his boots clicking menancingly. He grabs the children of Weasley clan and throws them in a corner. Imperioed Molly Weasley walks towards them and kneels in front of them.  
  
"You and you-" he growls dragging Nymphadora by her hair. "Killed my child." He says, eyes tearing up his hand gently hold his empty abdomen. Loud gasps fills the whole arena, killing a magical child was a huge crime they couldn't believe one of the huge light family's matriarch could do this.  
  
Molly looks at Harry in the eyes and growls. "That demon didn't deserve to live! It had to die! A spawn of a devil and filth." She growls.  
  
Harry throws a Crucio at her making her scream gratingly. "Yes. Just like you killed my child in front of me, i shall kill your children in front of you!" He growls.  
  
Molly's eyes widen in fear as she shakes her head.  
  
"However, i am not the likes of you! If your children were forced by you and Dumblefuck then they shall live." He says, he was holding tiny bit of hope and takes Ron's head. He prods into his mind and roars in anger when he sees how Ron was actively being a traitor, supporting the motion to kill him while laughing. Mercilessly he throws crucio after crucio just like they had done to him.  
  
"Listen and look at him!" He growls, taking Molly's head and forcefully making her eye stay open. "This." He snarls. "This is what you did, Molly, tortured me with crucio, tortured me when i was carrying a little life inside of me." He says, pointing at Ron Weasley who was yelling and screaming for help, he was wheezing and crying just like he had been. He stops the crucio and looks at the scared crowd then at his beloved, he was punishing  Granger rather cruelly, her eyes were burned off and she was gasping for breath after he hit her by his own hands, the rage made him forget he didn't like using his fist.   
  
Turning his body to Ronald he sneers at the tears. "Do you hear your own screams Ron? This is how i screamed for help. Not once not twice, the whole week, all this time i thought of you and your family as my own, but you betrayed me! You took my money, slandered me when you had chance and yet i still loved you as a brother." He says.  
  
Ron scowls, he was still withering on the ground, "Shut up you fucking whore! You sold us off, you went to that bastard of a man Voldemo-" his speech is stopped by Harry back handing him.  
  
"Do not talk bad about my fiance. Do you know why i went to him? Because he loved me, because when no one else was there to save me from my abusive relatives, he was there, Severus and Draco Malfoy were there, my dead godfather Sirius was there. Not you, not Albus Dumbledore," he turns around and scowls at Remus. "Not Remus Lupin"   
  
Remus looks down ashamed.  
  
"Also," he turns to the crowd. "As opposed to the rumor these chickens started about Bella killing Sirius is hoax, they found out about Sirius's alliance and killed the Head of Ancient House of Black, the killer was Hermione Granger."  
  
More gasps.  
  
Ron had finally stopped shaking, Harry makes Ron kneel straight.  
  
"You shall pay for your sins, Ronald. I always thought of you as friend, but that day, when i heard you planning my death and take all my money, i knew you were nothing but a fucking filthy rat!"

 Then he hisses an incantation.  
  
" _Dolore mortis_." And a huge Basilisk slithers out of the ground and surrounds Ron, Ron's body was thrumming with immense pain, he screams when he feels triple the effect of the crucio, thrashing around the snake finally tightens her body around him and a sickening crunch is heard before his body goes limp.  
  
Molly scrambles to hold her dead child but the shackles stop her. She cries and cries while beating her chest in agony. But Harry feels no pity towards the vile woman, all she did was act like she loved him for his money and fame.  
  
He turns to Ginerva who was scrambling away. "No, no darling. You are the worst of all, if it wasn't for my rings i would have married you already, those love potions you tried to feed me every time i came, you think i didn't know that?" He growls, dragging Ginny by her ankle. "I would love to mutilate you, one by one but i won't, because seeing you cry in pain is much better than getting your disgusting blood on my robes."  
  
"Don't touch me you traitor!" She cries out, "You betrayed all of us Harry, you were supposed to marry me, save the world from that despicable wizard! You killed your own friend!" She yells.  
  
Harry giggles at the word 'friend' and casts a jet of purple light. ' _Extorqueo_ ' Ginny screams when her Jaw dislocates. Within few minutes Ginny's shoulder, leg, and back was all broken and joints were dislocated and were bent awkwardlt as she cried for forgiveness. He snarls when he sees Molly Weasley had shut her eyes.  
  
He cast imperius on her. "Look at Gineva Molly- that's right, look at the agony in her eyes. She is paying for your sins, your upbringing made her like this." He hisses. "Poor, poor Ginerva, so in love with me, sadly you have to die." He says smiling softly. "Here, how about i kiss you before you die? Would you like that darling?" He mocks her red crying face, making pouty face.

He giggles and cast the killing curse, he was absolutely high from the amount of Dark magic he had used today, the adrenaline rush was more than when Tom fucked him. God, he wanted to be fucked right now. In front of Dumbledore, in front of the whole world to show he belonged to Tom and Tom belonged to him.

  
Voldemort chuckles at the trail of thoughts his little one was having, he was bored with playing around with Alastor so he hands him to Rabastan who was itching to kill the old man, his eyes shifts to Granger who was still sobbing over the death of her boyfriend. He signals Bellatrix and with the whip of her wand Hermione drops dead, eyes hollow and stricken.  
  
His eyes falls on Charlie and Bill Weasley. They were one of his favorites, always being so soft and sweet towards him whenever he came to the burrow.  
  
They were looking at him with guilt filled eyes.  
  
"We are sorry we never rescued you." Charlie speaks first.  
  
Bill looks down ashamed. "Kill us, Harry. We don't deserve to live after letting them do such horrible things to you."  
  
Harry prods into their mind with no gentleness, because they could be lying and playing with his emotions. He rips apart everything as he rummages around he sees them fighting with their mother, he sees them being fed compulsion and loyalty potion and numerous obliviates done.  
  
"You will pay for what you did." He says quietly. "You whipped me. Burned my skin. Called my love a demon. Called me a whore." He whispers. "But that wasn't you. The twins...they could fend themselves off because they had the antidote in their veins but you both couldn't."  
  
Voldemort could see everything that went through Harry's head, the memory, the innocence of the two brothers. He tilts his head and decides not to intervene.  
  
"Your punishment won't be death." Harry declares. "Swear on your magic, swear that you shall join Lord Voldemort and not harm anyone. However, if you seek death, i shall give it to you."  
  
Bill and Charlie were crying. "Forgive us." They both say it together.  
  
Charlie bows down deeply. "I cannot live with the memory of what i have done to you. Please, Harry, i deserve death."  
  
Bill too bows down. "Yes Harry. Your screams still resonates inside me Harry, those screams when I tortured you, it makes me sick. I won't live knowing that i had a hand in the death of your child. Even if you let us live we shall take our own life."  
  
Harry takes a deep calming breath. "You were both great brothers to me and even a friend when needed. I will give you instant painless death unlike others." He says quietly, wiping his tears away. And a faint red light hits both of the brothers, a spell Harry made for cruelty free death and they drop dead.   
  
Percy Weasley had nothing to do with his family and order so had already left the country for good, which left just Arthur and Molly as the only remaining Weasley clan. He smiles at Molly who was crying, she was drifting towards insanity, besides her Tonks looked horrified and had vomited.  
  
Not wanting to deal with anyone anymore, he pushes his wand to Molly's head. "I repayed what you did to me." He says, and with a flick, Molly's is beheaded and killed.  
  
Blood splatters all over his robes and face making him sneer in disgust.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks didn't struggle nor cry, she had her lips clamped in stubbornness and Harry doesn’t do anything about it, annoyed and bored by the lack of reaction from the auror so she faces the same fate as Molly.  
  
Greyback was angry at the lack of respect the lone wolf had for him and his lords, with the permission by Lord Voldemort, kills Remus and then Arthur in the blink of an eye just after Nymphadora dies.  
  
Voldemort finally stands from his throne and lifts Dumbledore to face the crowd.  
  
"This man has been lying and deceiving the Magical Britain since decades. He manipulated my beloved threw him into a abusive household, while lying to everyone that he was treated like a prince. He took my Harry and tortured him with no sense of conscience." He sneers. "He destroyed magi in Hogwarts and every other parts of Britain by making many rituals illegal. But that will change, our dark creature friends and other creatures will now live in harmony with the wizards and magic will thrive again."  
  
The day the dark side had been waiting for, death of Albus Dumbledore. It happened swiftly, a dark green light cast on him before he could open his mouth to reprimand Tom or Harry.  
  
Harry and Tom apparates away from the murmuring crowd letting Bellatrix to threaten and growl her commands to the crowd.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if ths chapter looks a bit chaotic. Hope you liked it?  
> ♡


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching the manor Harry slumps down on Tom’s arms. Tom hugs him close, he had a feeling his little lover was having a hard time during the whole ordeal but was hiding it expertly. Gently he picks him up frowning at the younger’s light weight, Harry wraps his legs around Tom’s torso and snuggle into his neck. He inhales deeply and lets his tears fall, not in hurt over seeing his dead so called friends just anger and overwhelming emotions running havoc in his mind. They reach their room and Tom gently lays Harry on the large mahogany bed, when Tom moves to untangle himself from him, he whimpers and his hold around Tom’s neck tightly.

“I won’t leave you, my love.”

Harry shakes his head in disbelief and clings on. Smiling fondly and picks him up again, he sits down first and gently holds harry closer so that he is on his lap. Harry sighs satisfied to have Tom under him and nuzzles closer.

“They are dead.” He whispers, happiness and disbelief in his voice.

Tom nods. “Yes my love. Those vile murderers are dead.” He states pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

Harry smiles. “Fuck me.” He whispers, his hands tangling with Tom’s hair and pulling it softly.

“My love I-“Tom hesitates, Harry wasn’t emotionally stable, with the loss of their child and the abuse he had to face, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

“Please? I have to- have to feel you.” Harry whispers, his voice is broken and wrecked. “P-please, Tom. I need to- I- I do.”

Tom gently pries himself away from Harry and curses in parselmouth at the sight of crying Harry, his beautiful eyes doused in pain and tears. Tom gently take Harry’s face by his palm and smiles when Harry unconsciously nuzzles his palm. He presses soft kisses on both of his eye, tasting his salty tears.

“I love you so much Hadrian.”

Harry gives him a wet smile, he presses a kiss on Tom’s palm. “I love you too.” He chokes out.

Tom kisses his lover’s button nose. Harry huffs out a laugh, tears were still making its way out of his eyes but he felt so calm with Tom in front of him cradling him like he is flower.

“I swear Hadrian, this is the last time you will be crying. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I won’t leave you unprotected, I should-“

“No.” Harry presses firmly. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened. It was an unexpected event and neither of us could have done anything to prevent It.” he says with a glare.

Tom shakes his head. “I still should have protected you, Hadrian, should have protected our child.”

“And you did, you have, you always will my dear.” Harry whispers fondly.

They made sweet love that night, Tom kissing every part of Harry that he can reach with his hips attached to Harry. Unlike how they made love, rough, fast and hard, that night it was slow and Tom was practically worshiping Harry’s body. All while Harry exhaled loudly and moaned breathily, his back arching with every thrust of Tom’s hips and his body shuddering with every praise that leaves Tom’s lips. They proclaim their love for each other as they came, moaning each other’s name like a mantra.

* * *

 

 

Harry was on edge of the bed his robes covering his naked body, his eyes shifts to his sleeping lover, Lord Voldemort, Emperor of the Magical Britain. He didn’t look like he had aged a day even after ten years, Harry wonders. Tom stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes with a sleepy inhale.

“My love.” Tom rumbles.

Harry smiles down at his lover and leans down to kiss his forehead before standing up, “Morning my dear husband.”

“Morning my lovely consort.” Tom whispers back. He grabs Harry’s wrist before he can walk away and pulls him down on his chest. Harry’s yelp makes him chuckle and he kisses him softly. He roams his hands around his lithe body and grips Harry’s arse crudely.

“Down boy.” Harry hisses pulling himself up and pressing peck on the emperor’s lips. “We have to meet up with the Russian Minister, can’t have the Empress limp.”

Tom groans and falls back on the pillow. “Why do we even have an appointment when it’s our 10th anniversary?”

Harry shakes his head and calls an elf ordering him to bring them breakfast. “It is just an hour long visit.” 

A pop interrupts them. 

"My lords, Lord Malfoy bes here."

"Tell him we will be down soon, thank you." Harry says. 

“Why's the Malfoy brat here?" Tom grumbles.

Harry chuckles. “Stop calling him that, he is the lord of the Malfoy house, you know that.”

“Still a brat.” he says rolling his eyes.

Harry frowns and heads to the closet to get dressed. “Wake up, let’s go together.”

Harry is once again manhandled against Tom’s chest with his arms around his torso. “Happy 10th anniversary, darling.”

Harry turns his body and presses a kiss on Tom’s jaw and then his lips. “Happy 10th anniversary, dear.”

 At the sight of his lord and Harry, frantic Draco kneels down hurriedly and bows his head.  
  
"My lords!" He greets them.  
  
"Rise, Draco." Voldemort orders in his dark lord voice making Harry roll his eyes and slap his arms.  
  
Harry walks to Draco and hugs him tightly. "What is it Draco? You look tensed."  
  
"I-um, i need both of you to sit down for this, please." Draco says.  
  
The blonde still remembers the face Harry had when his mother told him he couldn't have a child of his own like yesterday. It had changed something in him, the need to protect Harry with his life had grew more. Harry had always been like a little brother for him and all Draco had wanted was happiness in the younger’s life. From that day on Harry slowly returned to his old self but he had seen the way Harry’s face crumpled at the sight of his follower's children. Harry had sat through Draco's ex wife's pregnancy and the birth of their child. He had a sad teary smile on his face looking at his darling godson in a way that just wanted to make Draco's inside turn. How he wished he could help Harry. He let Harry spoil his darling heir Scorpio. Since then he had researched secretly because Harry would never let him do it, he tried to do everything he could and his hard work's result here.  
  
"Draco...?" Harry speaks, worried at the distant eyes in his best friends eyes.  
  
Draco snaps from his musing and kneels in front of Harry. "Harry. I need you to listen to me, ok?"  
  
Harry gently takes his hand and nods.  
  
"After that day-" he squeezes his eyes at Harry’s flinch and the dark lord's growl, it was an unsaid rule to just bury that day and never mention it but he had to say it. "After that day-" he steels himself. "I saw how you were for few months, we all did. Of course the dark lord was always there for you and you healed, mentally and physically. You had your revenge and you got married to the love of your life. I know how happy you are, but I-i have always noticed the way you look so broken whenever you hold the death eater's children, whether it be in excuse to bless them or for no reason whatsoever, when you hold that small life in your arms you look as if you have returned to the same Harry you were before you healed."  
  
"Draco." Voldemort growls, the Malfoy Lord was walking on thin ice. He had noticed it too, it hurt gis heart he couldn't di anything to help his husband but he tried to help him without mentioning anything sensitive. Harry darts his hand and squeezes Tom's arms softly. "Let him speak him mind, my love."  
  
Draco sighs. "Thank you." He says. His forehead on Harry's knees. He looks up to emerald eyes and sighs. "And when my little brat Scorpio came-"  
  
Harry huffs a wet laugh.  
  
Draco nods. "Yeah. You just spoiled him so much. You loved him more than his bitch of a mother ever could, more than I ever could. All the time you were with him, i kept thinking how hurt you must have been. How you must have kept wishing, wishing you had a child of your own, of your own flesh and blood. How-" Draco stops himself and he inhales deeply, not wanting to cry infront of the dark lord. "You are my best friend, Harry. A younger brother i never thought i would have, yeah?" He says smiling.  
  
Harry nods. "Yeah."  
  
"And all i want is to keep you happy. So i-i searched for a way."  
  
"A...way?" Harry asks.  
  
"A way to heal you."  
  
"No. Draco why are you-"  
  
"Hear me out. Please." Draco says hurriedly. "I searched everywhere i could, don't worry i didn't neglect Scorpio, i went out only in night after he slept. The elves have been a great help. And I found something."  
  
"Thats impossible." Voldemort interrupts. "I have read through every single books on medicine and pregnancy in Britain or outside Britain!"  
  
"My lord, please let me finish." Draco says, his hands shaking in fear of getting Crucioed for cutting him off. But Harry nods telling him to continue. He sees unhidden hope in those emerald eyes and it makes him smile. "Yes there is nothing anywhere, i had given up. I had. But then few weeks back, I finally went to Malfoy Manor in Ghent and i found a hidden library. Back in the 50s although male pregnancy was rare due to homophobia in Malfoy line, few cases had arised, one being the owner of the hidden library. His lover sadly just-just like Harry, his lover's child was also taken forcefully making it impossible for him to bear another child but he found a way. Its a ancient runes magic, he said it might work or might not because it worked for his lover but sadly not to few others he had tried to help. But Harry, but there is hope, odds might be less but its a silver you need." Draco says, squeezing his hand.  
  
Harry was openly crying by now, tears were flowing like river. Tom too had let his cold mask go despite being in front his follower. He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders.  
  
"Do you have the spells?"  
  
Draco nods and stands up, summoning the journal by his wand he hands it to the dark lord.  
  
"I-i can't. If this-if this fai-fails??! What am i-oh!" Harry sobs, his face pressed on his palm.  
   
Draco takes his hand again, making him look at him. "But what if it doesn't?"  
  
It breaks Harry and he weeps into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort  leans down and wipes his lover's tears. "My love. Everything is upto you, whatever you wish. I will do it." He says.  
  
Harry sighs. "I don't know. I can't afford to hope."  
  
Draco sighs. "Please consider it."  
  
"Draco." Harry chokes in air. "I don't -i don't know how to thank you. For this, for letting me take care of Scorpio, for everything you've done for me."  
  
Draco shakes his head, tears finally slipping from the corner of his head. "No need, Harry. You deserve happiness." He says smiling. "I-i should go. I hope you consider it Harry."  


 

* * *

 

 

The mahogany door to Voldemort's office opens and Harry slumps into his hold and giggles at Tom’s groan.  
  
"Mother?" Small 4 year old toddler with beautiful curly brown hair like his father and bright emerald eyes like his mother waddles in, voice small and lost.  
  
Harry slips off Tom's lap and ties his robes together. "Oh darling. You couldn't fall asleep?" Harry coos, picking his little angel up.  
  
He sniffles and shakes his head. "No." He whispers, his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Tom hisses in displeasure. "What did father tell you, Draconus?"  
  
Draconus pouts and looks up at his father with bright teary emerald eyes which makes his stern face dissipate completely. "Not to suck on my fingers." He huffs cutely, taking his fingers out of his lips.  
  
Tom smiles and leans down pressing a kiss on his child's crown of hair. "That's my boy." He says proudly.   
  
It makes Draconus beam with happiness.

"Come on, lets get you to sleep. You will be cranky in the morning." Harry chastises. 

He gently lays Draconus in his lap and rocks him gently. The younger gasps. "Mother! I am no longer a child!" 

Harry rolls his eyes at the stubborn child. "Hush now. You are still my baby, no matter how much you grow up." He says. Holding him close he smiles when Draconus closes his eyes despite the initial protest. He rocks his child and sings soft lullaby for him.  
  
Tom sits on the sofa besides Harry and looks at the picture both of them made. He teared up everytime because of happiness. He had thought this would never happen for them but after Draco's help it did. The happiness that was snatched from Harry had been given back. Harry had accepted a week after and Tom had dropped everything to start off with the ritual. The world rejoiced at the news of Harry's pregnancy while Harry and him wept on the floor, unbelieving of the fact that they were finally going to have a family they always wished for. He had seen throughout the pregnancy how Harry would wake up in the middle of the night, clutching his abdomen possessively, how many nights were spent by Tom whispering about how much he loved him and their baby and no one was going to steal it from him.  
  
The day their angel had been born, they had yet to name him and one look at their baby boy, Harry had cradled him gently and whispered Draconus. It made both Draco and Tom cry.  
  
Harry sits beside him, Draconus still in his arm already fast asleep. He lays his head on Tom's arm, snuggling close.  
  
"Not a child he says." Harry huffs.  
  
Tom chuckles, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "You have spoiled him far too much."  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows. "Me?? Oh are you hearing yourself darling?"  
  
Tom laughs and shakes his head. "Come on. Lets get him to bed and after that you bring your ar-"  
  
Harry slips a palm on top of Tom’s lips muffling other words. "Hush, not in front of our baby."  
  
"He is asleep." Tom whines.  
  
Harry smirks as he catches his angel's eyes snapping close while  sneaking a peek. "Really now? Lets see-" He whispers, voice amused. He wriggles his fingers on top of the child's stomach making a soft giggle leave his mouth. Tom huffs a laughter.  
  
'Naughty boy.' Tom hisses amused.  
  
In midst of laughing, Draconus finally opens his eyes. 'Sorry.' He hisses back, giggling.  
  
Tom raises his eyebrows and looks at Harry who looks equally shocked. He laughs ecstatically. "Oh! My darling boy!" He says, picking Draconus up and spinning him around in happiness. "You speak parseltongue!!"  
  
Draconus giggles.  
  
"Father shall buy you whatever you need my dear boy." He says happily, blowing raspberries on the boy's cheeks making him laugh.  
  
As their child lists of toys he wants Harry huffs amused. He would give his little Draconus the warmth and happiness of parent and family that neither of him or Tom got to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update at all, but i decided to give Harry the happy ending he deserves. I hope you will like this chapter. Thankyou for all the kudos and comments you have left on this story!! 
> 
> And also thank you \ freerangegranola/ for your cute ass comment. It made me want to complete this story! 💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
